Broken Hope
By Gigglesplash Summary Piper has been betrayed. Percy has been betrayed. Frank is missing. Leo appears out of nowhere. Hazel is confused. Annabeth is lost. Jason isn't dead yet...but he might be soon. Percy has never thought they would betray him,but they did.And now he wants revenge.And he is determined to get it. Frank Zhang has gone missing,and when betrayal takes over,the Seven are more divided than ever.If they don't put aside their fighting,he may never be found. Takes place 2 years after Heroes Of Olympus No Calypso.Slightly changed the ending of Blood of Olympus Characters Jason Grace Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase Piper McLean Leo Valdez Hazel Levesque Frank Zhang Story Chapter 1 Percy College in New Rome was amazing,but I knew I had to go back to Camp Half-Blood.I hadn't been there in two years and I missed the place.The cabins,the lake,the woods,Chiron.Yes,even Mr. D,despite the fact that he could never get my name right.Okay,really my reason for going was Annabeth had gone a week before.It sort of sounds like I am following her. It was a long trip by bus,but I didn't really have any other choice.I knew I couldn't fly.Otherwise Zeus would blast me out of the sky. I didn't have any summer classes,so why not go to camp?It seemed like a good idea.But it nearly crushed me when I got there... I came over the crest of Half-Blood hill and saw campers milling around,either at the lake or training.I saw a few familiar faces.Jason would be there on one of his trips to Camp Half-Blood.Piper and Leo would obviously be there for the summer(yeah turns out Leo wasn't dead.He flew in on Festus,yelling “WASSUP PEOPLE,WHO MISSED THE LEO?!" About a week after the battle with Geae).If Frank and Hazel were there,it would be us Seven all together again.But that didn't happen much. I walked to the Big House to announce to Mr. D that I was there.He didn't like people randomly showing up.He didn't like people showing up at all. I had been at Camp for almost an hour and hadn't seen Annabeth or Jason or Piper or Leo.I decided to go by the canoe lake and try and find Annabeth after dinner,but I didn't have to.I found her there. Annabeth was unmistakable with her hair and eyes and the silver owl earings she always wore.There was a tall guy sitting with her beside the lake. I recognized him almost immediately.Instantly I thought of Piper,how she would freak out.Because the boy with Annabeth on the lakeshore was Jason Grace,son of Jupiter. Chapter 2 Percy “Annabeth."I said,quietly,but loud enough.She turned and immediately stood when she saw me. “Percy,"she began,“I didn't know you were coming to camp this summer." I hadn't actually heard them talking or seen them kiss or anything.I was hoping they had just been chatting about what they'd been doing and hanging out.But somehow I knew that wasn't the truth.“Hi Jason,"I said,still hanging on to the bit of hope I had. “Hey,Percy,"Jason said.Almost nervous.“I'm sorry,I-" I didn't need to hear the rest.The bit of hope I had shattered.He had just confirmed what I had been hoping wasn't true. “Annabeth,what-"I began. She cut me off.“Piper and Jason got in this big...arguement."I knew there was more to that part of the story but she didn't want to bring it up.“And so he went to the lake to be alone,but I came and then we were talking and..."She didn't go on,but she looked so guilty,as if she regretted something. I stepped back.I looked at Jason,who wouldn't look me in the eye.“Percy,"he said finally,“I didn't mean...I'm sorry,Percy,really."He meant that he hadn't meant to like Annabeth. I turned and walked up to my cabin.And I didn't come out. Chapter 3 Annabeth I looked at Jason when Percy left.“This was a mistake,Jason,and you know it." “Of course I do."Jason kept starring into the distance,wouldn't focus.“I shouldn't have..." I sighed.Every detail of the evening...I wouldn't forget it.I still remembered exactly what Piper had said to Jason.The words that caused Jason Grace,former praetor of the Twelfth Legion,to leave in tears. Jason had faced everything.And she made him cry.Jason had run down to the lake.He had wanted to be alone.Piper had wanted to change the Aphrodite Cabin tradition of breaking someone's heart.But she had ruined Jason. When I went to see if he was okay,he told me about everything he and Piper and Leo had done on their quest in detail.I was stunned into silence.After what they had done...and the way she treated him...I had to feel sorry for him.I'd have been cruel not to.But I hadn't meant to go so far.So far as to kiss him... Jason looked uncomfortable.“You should probably explain to Percy what happened..." I nodded.I walked to the cabins.I was not sure what had truly happened.Jason stood by the canoe lake,standing alone.Piper should be beside him.But now I doubted she would ever talk to him again.I stood outside the door to Posioden Cabin. I knocked. There was no answer. Chapter 4 Piper I laid on my bunk,crying into my pillow.I wasn't sure why.I was the one who had yelled at him,not the other way around.But I knew that Jason would probably never forgive me for what I said. I knew I had been stupid when he left in tears.But I was so angry...I just didn't feel like I was the onne who had to apologize. To be continued